banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fey World Innovator
The Fey World’s energies slowly leak into the Material Plane, haphazardly infusing mundane reagents with unpredictable power. Those who can harness these unusual substances—called primal reagents—walk a fine line between genius and catastrophe. Abilities Primal Reagents (Su) By spending 10 minutes patrolling his surroundings after recovering his daily extract slots, a Fey World innovator can gather a number of doses of primal reagents equal to half his alchemist level + his Intelligence modifier. Primal reagents retain their potency until the next time the Fey World innovator regains his extract slots. As part of the same action used to consume an extract, imbibe a potion, throw a bomb, or drink his mutagen, the Fey World innovator can expend 1 dose of primal reagents for additional effects as described below. Bomb: Expending 1 dose can change either the bomb’s damage type or its damage dealt. When changing the damage type, the bomb deals acid, cold, electricity, or fire damage (determine the type randomly) instead of its normal damage. When changing the bomb’s damage dealt, the bomb’s die size increases by one step (for example, increasing 1d6 to 1d8), but it deals 1 less point of damage per die rolled. Extract or Potion: Expending 1 dose increases the caster level of the extract or potion by 1. Mutagen: Expending 1 dose grants the Fey World innovator an additional effect for the duration of the mutagen, determined at random (by rolling 1d4): halve all benefits provided by the mutagen; imbibing the mutagen immediately either heals 1d4 points of ability damage to one ability score (if applicable) or restores a number of hit points equal to 2d8 plus the Fey World innovator’s alchemist level; the mutagen grants the Fey World innovator his choice of the benefits of the lingering spirit, preserve organs, or spontaneous healing alchemist discoveries; or the mutagen grants the Fey World innovator his choice of the benefits of the feral mutagen, tentacle, vestigial arm, or wings alchemist discoveries. He cannot select a discovery if he does not meet its prerequisites. At 6th level, the alchemist can expend multiple doses of primal reagents to apply multiple effects. When throwing a bomb, he can expend 2 doses to change both the bomb’s damage type and damage dealt. When imbibing an elixir or potion, he can expend an additional number of doses equal to the extract’s or potion’s spell level to increase its caster level by 2 instead of 1. When imbibing a mutagen, he can expend 2 doses to roll twice for additional effects, applying both results. At 10th level, whenever the Fey World innovator or would use a dose of primal reagents to alter the damage type of a bomb, the bomb deals acid, cold, electricity, fire, force, or sonic damage (determine the type randomly) instead of its normal damage. Additionally, whenever the Fey World innovator would use a dose to gain an additional effect for a mutagen, he may roll 1d6 for the effect, adding to the list of options above: the mutagen grants immunity to poison and paralysis; or one numeric benefit of the mutagen (such as the natural armor bonus) selected by the Fey World innovator increases by 1d3. This ability replaces the Brew Potion, poison use, swift poisoning, and poison immunity class features. Limited Bombs (Su) A Fey World innovator can use a number of bombs per day equal to half his class level + his Intelligence modifier (minimum 1) per day. This ability alters the bombs class feature. Refined Reagents (Su) At 2nd level, whenever the Fey World innovator expends a dose of primal reagents to roll a die to apply a randomized outcome to his bombs or mutagen, he can expend 1 additional dose to ignore the result and roll again; he must take the second result. This ability replaces poison resistance. Category:Archetypes